Equinoccio
by Queen - K i r e i
Summary: "Pero no puedo guardar ningún secreto, desearía que siempre te quedaras aquí." - - SasuSaku.


_Estándar disclaimer aplicado. _

Equinoccio

1

_(primavera)_

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente, antes de obligarlo a tomar otra cucharada de esa asquerosa medicina.

El Uchiha ladeó su rostro, impidiendo que el líquido tuviera algún contacto con sus labios. Sakura frunció el ceño ante el infantil e irracional comportamiento del chico, e intentó nuevamente hacer que se lo tragara. Una, dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces. A la quinta se hartó.

—¡Sasuke-kun! Debes tomarte tu medicina —le reprendió, dejando la botella en la mesita de noche y cruzándose de brazos. Habían pasado todo el día juntos; Sasuke había llegado muy temprano en la mañana a su apartamento, sin aviso y más huraño que de costumbre. _Eso_ había llamado la atención de Sakura y tras preguntarle qué le ocurría hasta colmarle la paciencia, el Uchiha se hartó y le confesó (con el tono más digno que pudo) que era alérgico a la primavera.

Sakura se había reído abiertamente al principio ante esta confesión, pero al notar la expresión amarga de él, se detuvo. Lo que no significaba que no le siguiera causando gracia.

—No pienso seguir tomando esa porquería, Sakura. Sabe horrible y claramente no funciona.

La chica bufó.

—¡Si no te la bebes, claro que no va a funcionar! Te estás comportando como todo un crío, ¿sabes? Tengo pacientes de cinco años más maduros que tú.

—Hn —para dar por zanjado el tema, el Uchiha cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama de la chica, con las manos detrás de su nuca. Sakura alzó las cejas ante eso y, con un rápido movimiento, volvió a tomar el frasco de la mesa y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el chico. Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para encontrarse con la mirada verde y decidida de la joven—. ¿Qué crees que haces, Sakura?

—Si no te la vas a tomar por las buenas, entonces tendré que _obligarte_ —le aclaró, con una sonrisa de suficiencia adornando su rostro—. Como ninja-médico que soy es mi deber hacer que mis pacientes obedezcan, pues está en riesgo su salud.

Sasuke entornó los ojos, pero aún así no hizo nada para mover a la chica de encima.

—Estás exagerando, es solo una estúpida alergia. Se pasará pronto.

—Claro que se pasará, ¡pero cuando ya sea verano! —le rebatió, inclinándose levemente hacia él—, y tal vez para ti no será nada importante, Sasuke-kun, pero la verdad es que estás más irritable e intratable que en todo el resto del año. Y adivina _quién_ tendrá que soportar tu mal humor. ¡Exacto, _yo_! Así que ahora te tomarás esta maldita medicina y te quedarás descansando todo el día, ¿entendiste?

Sasuke parpadeó repetidas veces.

Por más que la conociera y por más tiempo que pasaran juntos, aún no se acostumbraba a sus cambios de humor tan repentinos.

—_Esta bien_ —accedió el Uchiha finalmente, mascullando entre dientes. Tomó el frasco de las manos de la joven y él mismo se tomó las tres cucharadas que debía, como demostrándole que desde ahora le haría caso. Sakura le dirigió una radiante sonrisa y se echó hacia atrás, riéndose ante la cómica escena.

Sasuke se quedó sin aliento momentáneamente.

Obviamente no se lo había dicho en voz alta, pero era _preciosa_. Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar con luz propia al igual que su piel nívea, y su cabello rosado había adquirido un tono casi plateado, al estar a contraluz.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Sasuke-kun?

—No, todo está bien. Todo.

Porque si tenía la posibilidad de retener imágenes como esa, significaba que la primavera no podía ser tan mala. Era intoxicante, lo envolvía, e inquietaba sus sentidos. Justo como ella.

…

…

…

2

_(verano)_

Fue en un día soleado cuando le pidió que fuera su novia. Bueno, en realidad la estuvo siguiendo todo el día esperando el momento adecuado y, prácticamente _se lo_ _ordenó,_ cuando ella acababa de hacer sus compras semanales.

Pero al ver su cara de desconcierto, aclaró su garganta y murmuró un _megustamuchoestarcontig_o demasiado rápido y demasiado bajo, como para que alguien más aparte de ella lo pudiese escuchar.

Sakura, boquiabierta, dejó caer las bolsas al suelo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Esa no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba, si te soy sincero.

—Oh, lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa —la médico se agachó para recoger sus cosas, sintiendo un súbito calor expandiéndose por sus mejillas. Podría hacerse la desentendida y atribuírselo al horrible calor que hacía, pero sabía que el chico no se dejaría engañar—. Yo… realmente no sé qué decir.

—Pues, podrías empezar por decirme sí o no.

La chica se mordió el labio levemente.

—Esto es algo muy repentino, la verdad. Digo, hemos estado juntos este último tiempo, tú quedándote en mi apartamento y yo en tu casa, pero jamás habías mencionado algo de _formalizar_la relación.

—Tú tampoco —respondió él, quitándole las bolsas para cargarlas él mismo. La chica iba a protestar, pero la mirada del Uchiha la detuvo—. ¿Acaso no quieres formalizar?

Sakura abrió los ojos como plato. ¿Era _preocupación_ lo que delataba su voz?

—¡No, no se trata de eso! —le aclaró—. Es solo que no me esperaba algo así. Al menos, no tan pronto.

Sasuke alzó las cejas, esperando a que se explayara.

—Sabes bien que desde niña me gustas mucho y no sabes _cuánto_ soñé con este momento. Y ahora que está pasando… Dios, no sé ni cómo reaccionar —se le escapó una risa nerviosa—. Más aún después de que dijiste que no querías tener una familia, ni relacionarte demasiado con nadie. Por eso… me sorprenden tus palabras.

El Uchiha la contempló por unos segundos. En un primer momento, pensó criticarle su falta de entusiasmo por la propuesta, ¿pero realmente la podía culpar? La chica tenía un punto, después de todo: No era la persona más comunicativa y efusiva del mundo.

—Te quedó dando vueltas aquella conversación, ¿no? Cuando te dije que no quería una familia ni nada parecido.

—Sí… ¡y no te culpo! —se apresuró a agregar. Porque solo Dios sabe todo lo que había sufrido Sasuke, desde tan corta edad. Ella ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginárselo—. Pero, ¿realmente quieres iniciar algo así conmigo? ¡Porque no será una broma, verdad!

El chico sólo la miró. Y Sakura inmediatamente se sintió muy estúpida: Sasuke tampoco era el tipo más bromista del mundo, precisamente.

—Creo que con lo mucho que me conoces, deberías saber que no bromearía con algo así —le dijo, aunque la curvatura de sus labios delataba un amago de sonrisa. Al parecer, su nerviosismo y sus palabras atropelladas lo estaban divirtiendo.

Sakura, resopló, apartándose un mechón del rostro, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello hasta perderse dentro de su blusa. Sasuke no se perdió detalle alguno.

—Estoy un poco harta de ser siempre la que quede como la tonta de nuestra relación, Sasuke-kun.

El aludido esbozó una mueca divertida. Y Sakura supo inmediatamente su error.

—Acabas de admitir que tenemos una_relación_, ¿sabías?

La chica lo miró con incredulidad.

—¡Bueno, me has estado confundiendo todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí! —se defendió, poniendo sus manos en la cintura—, y puede que seas arrogante, desconsiderado, algo amargado, e incluso hasta un poco cretino, pero de todas formas te escucho pacientemente.

—Vaya, tú si sabes como hacer que un hombre se sienta especial —exclamó Sasuke, con sarcasmo.

Sakura sonrió y él no pudo evitar corresponderle.

—¿Vamos a casa? —propuso ella, tomando su mano libre—. Acabo de comprar tomates, ya que te los comiste todos la última vez que fuiste a cenar, realmente no entiendo como–

—Hn —Sasuke decidió ignorarla momentáneamente, pues aún estaba procesando sus palabras anteriores.

_"A casa"_ había dicho, como algo que pertenecía a los dos. Y lo mejor es que lo había hecho de forma inconsciente. Natural. Se sintió bien—una sensación cálida y confortante le llenó el pecho. Una sensación tan agradable como la brisa que salió de repente, aunque sin ahuyentar el calor del verano.

…

…

…

3

_(invierno)_

Un sonido estridente fue lo que interrumpió la paz de esa noche.

Estaban discutiendo, _de nuevo_.

Y no se trataba de esas discusiones absurdas que tenían antes, que terminaban con ellos riéndose (bueno, por parte de Sakura, Sasuke más bien gruñía ante lo absurdo de la situación) o bien besándose apasionadamente hasta llegar a su dormitorio y no salir de allí por horas.

Sakura suspiró. Y por Dios, _por Dios_, cómo deseaba volver a esos días—cuando podía mirar sus ojos azabache y sentirse segura. No sentir el miedo ni la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

—Estás siendo ridícula, ¿sabes?

Eso fue todo lo que Sakura necesitó para aventar otro jarrón contra la pared.

Sasuke solamente cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por el rostro, como armándose de toda la paciencia que poseía para no gritarle y decir cosas que después no podría borrar.

Si es que era posible, su silencio la enfadó aún más.

—¿Ridícula? ¿Piensas que estoy siendo _ridícula_? —siseó ella entre dientes—. ¡Ridícula es nuestra situación! ¡Ridícula es la cantidad de tiempo en que nos volveremos a ver, una vez que cruces esa maldita puerta!

—Sabes que no tengo opción–

—¡Cómo que no la tienes! —Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiese creer sus palabras—. Pudiste haber rechazado la misión. Decir que _no_. Son casi diez meses, Sasuke. ¡Diez jodidos meses! Y acabas de volver de una misión de tres meses. ¿Es que no te pueden dar un mísero descanso?

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke de mirarla como si estuviera loca.

—Pero que mierda estás diciendo, Sakura. ¿Te estas escuchando a ti misma? —la tomó del mentón. _Necesitaba _tocarla. Saber que era de verdad. Saber que era _Sakura_quien estaba diciendo todas esas estupideces. Aunque pronto un sentimiento pesado lo invadió—. Eres una kunoichi. Joder, ¡aprendiz de la Hokage! ¿Cómo puede estar hablando en serio?

La respiración de ambos comenzó a agitarse.

Sakura sentía que iba a asfixiarse.

Estaba abrumada. Sentía tantas cosas en este momento—quería gritarle, golpearlo, besarlo, hacerle el amor hasta quedar sin aliento. Porque tal vez, _tal vez_, así podría retenerlo a su lado.

Sabía que sonaba patética, prácticamente incitándolo a que se quedara a su lado, aferrándose a él de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando tenían doce años. ¿Él pensaría lo mismo de ella? ¿Que estaba comportándose como una cría caprichosa y egoísta?

Aunque eso no le importaba. No en este momento.

—Sí, Sasuke, estoy hablando en serio —le respondió secamente, sintiendo sus ojos y su garganta arder—. No quiero que vayas a esa misión. No quiero que cruces esa puerta y saber que no te volveré a ver en casi un año. ¡Lo digo en serio!

—Cómo puedes ser tan inmadura, ¿no te da vergüenza? —escupió él, mientras comenzaba recorrer su sala de estar, recogiendo las últimas cosas necesarias para su viaje. Él tampoco quería largarse un puto año a una tierra lejana, pero no tenía opción. Eran ninjas, ¡joder!—. Creí que habías cambiado, Sakura, pero sigues siendo la misma de antes.

La chica se crispó ante eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —tomó la mochila de la manos de Sasuke y la arrojó al suelo con rabia. El Uchiha la fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Acaso de un momento a otro dejé de ser fascinante para ti y me volví un estorbo de nuevo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

Sin siquiera mirarla, recogió su bolso y se lo colgó al hombro, dirigiéndose a la mesa para tomar los pergaminos que se encontraban sobre ella.

—Tal vez tenías razón.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_No, por favor, por favor no digas que fue –_

—Esto fue un error. Nos apresuramos demasiado —Sasuke la miró a los ojos—, y reconozco que fue mi culpa.

—Quieres terminar, ¿no? —Sakura dio unos pasos hacia él, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia—. Te diste cuenta que no era lo que esperabas y que no sería fácil, y simplemente tirarás todo a la basura. ¡Bien, haz lo que quieras!

—Sakura… —el Uchiha abrió la boca para decir algo, pero prefirió callarse—. Puedes quedarte aquí durante todo el tiempo que esté ausente.

Y sin más, se dirigió hacia la puerta con pasos rápidos y decididos, dejando atrás a una incrédula Sakura.

La amaba, lentamente había logrado a derrumbar sus paredes de desconfianza, pero si iba a hacer escándalos cada vez que tenían una misión importante o demasiado larga, significaba que seguía siendo una inmadura.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, tratando de concentrarse. Fue considerado un completo traidor por parte de la aldea y _lo menos_que podía hacer era cumplir con las misiones que se le asignaban.

¿Cómo estar con alguien que no podía entender algo así?

Salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Y Sakura decidió no hacer ningún tipo de escándalo cuando se marchó.

Sólo miró con tristeza la caja con ropa tejida que había mantenida escondida en el armario.

Diez meses.

_Diez meses_, en donde el hijo que estaba esperando ya habría nacido.

Una fría brisa invernal pareció congelarle el corazón.

…

…

…

4

_(otoño)_

No podía recordar un invierno más frío que el anterior.

Con pereza, rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama, estirando su brazo. Inmediatamente, su mano entró en contacto con la calidez que estaba buscando y se acercó hasta poder enterrar su rostro en el cuello de la mujer, aspirando su esencia.

Si se lo preguntan, Sasuke no puede decir que planeó las cosas de este modo.

Porque desde ese fatídico día de primavera, en que sus alergias lo mantuvieron en cama por tres días enteros y Sakura se tomó como un deber personal cuidar de él, su relación avanzó como una puta montaña rusa: Sasuke se sentía en la cima del mundo en los mejores momentos de su relación, con la promesa de una vida mejor, alejada del odio, _feliz_. Como si nada ni nadie pudiese contra ellos.

Pero luego vino la caída. Y fue ahí cuando todo comenzó a salirse de control.

Con el paso del tiempo, volvió a ser un shinobi confiable para los ojos de la aldea. Después de un arduo periodo de prueba, amenazas y miradas de odio (no era como si Sasuke no estuviese acostumbrado ya a ellas), más y más misiones le fueron encomendadas y, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Sasuke pasaba más tiempo fuera de la aldea que en su hogar.

Pero Sakura por supuesto que lo notó y se volvió cada vez más aprehensiva, más insegura, más asfixiante – como si hubiese vuelto a ser aquella niña de doce años que con un menor esfuerzo lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Sasuke supuso que lograría entenderlo eventualmente, así que simplemente se armó de paciencia y esperó lo mejor.

Fue cuando le anunció que debía irse por un año de Konoha, durante una fría noche a mitad de la cena, en que todo se fue al carajo y acabó con una Sakura desecha y con él atravesando las puertas de la aldea, furioso con Sakura, consigo mismo y con su jodida vida.

No fue hasta la madrugada, en su uniforme ANBU y con sus compañeros durmiendo a su alrededor, que notó el pinchazo de dolor en su hasta entonces adormecido corazón, cuando todo lo ocurrido lo azotó con fuerza: Todo se había acabado entre ellos. Todas las promesas de un futuro juntos y todos los momentos de felicidad.

¿Valía la pena abandonar todo eso? Porque Sasuke sabía que la seguiría amando, ¿pero y Sakura? ¿Ella sentiría lo mismo por él después de su terrible despedida?

No sabría la respuesta a ello no diez, sino que ocho meses después.

…

…

_Habían terminado la misión antes del tiempo previsto._

_Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho, aliviado de que todo hubiese acabado. Pero no porque le importase la misión en sí, sino porque unos cuantos metros más allá se encontraba la imponente entrada de Konoha, y sólo le tomaría un minuto llegar hasta el hospital y encontrarse de frente con Sakura, listo para decirle todas las cosas que había planeado._

_Había anticipado todos los escenarios posibles: llantos, insultos, que se riera en su rostro – joder, incluso que le dijera que había encontrado a otro hombre, a lo que Sasuke simplemente se encogería de hombros y le diría que lo mataría si es que no lo dejaba y aceptaba que aún estaba enamorada de él._

_Lo que jamás pasó por su mente, sin embargo, fue ver a Sakura con un abultado vientre, lista para hacer trabajo de parto, siguiendo las instrucciones de Shizune._

_Cuando sus miradas se toparon, Sasuke esperó encontrarse con odio y resentimiento en los ojos verdes de ella, pero solo se topó con genuina sorpresa. Aunque estaba seguro de que no era ni la mitad de la estupefacción que él mismo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos._

—_Estas aquí —le dijo, con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro._

_Sasuke avanzó hacia ella, tomó su mano con delicadeza y beso sus nudillos._

—_Y_nunca_me volveré a ir._

_Y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad (a él y a su adolorida mano, que Sakura simplemente se rehusó a soltar) una saludable bebé fue depositada en los brazos de Sakura, con suave pelo negro y piel de porcelana._

_Sasuke se quedó sin aliento. Porque si esto no era lo más increíble y maravilloso que había visto en su vida, entonces nada lo era. Olas y olas de culpa parecieron azotarlo por siquiera_pensar_que era mejor estar separados Y aunque su mente lo estaba atiborrando de dudas acerca de su capacidad para ser un padre, decidió dejar de lado su racionalidad y se enfocó en lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

_Tengo una hija, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando su mente finalmente se puso en sintonía con su corazón._

_Eso era felicidad._

…

…

Varias hojas crujieron bajo sus pies, mientras él y Sakura caminaban por la aldea junto a la pequeña Mikoto, que miraba todo a su alrededor con inmensos ojos jade, riendo cada vez que algo la entusiasmaba.

—No puedo creer que seamos padres —comentó Sakura, observando con absoluta adoración a su hija—. Parece ser demasiado maravilloso como para ser verdad.

—Pero es verdad, Sakura. _Somos_ padres —Sasuke la miró con solemnidad, pero su rostro se ensombreció a los pocos segundos—. Debiste habérmelo dicho, Sakura. Jamás me hubiese ido.

—Lo sé. Pero tenías razón, era tu deber. De eso dependía que volvieran a confiar en ti. Y estoy muy orgullosa por eso.

—De todas formas, _lo siento_—le dijo con la voz ronca, porque era cierto: aunque ya habían hablado del tema muchas veces, nunca se arrepentiría _tanto_ de algo en su vida.

—Yo también lo siento.

Un momento de silencio pasó, antes de que Sakura tomara una de sus manos entre las de ella y lo mirase a los ojos.

—A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido en el pasado, yo… realmente quiero esto, ¿sabes? A ti y a nuestra pequeña familia.

—Yo también lo quiero, Sakura. A ti, a nosotros, _todo_de nosotros.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija, antes de besar a su novia apasionadamente.

En ese momento, nada más importaba. Nada excepto ellos.

Y así debía ser.

Cuando se separaron, alcanzaron a observar las últimas hojas de un árbol caer, indicando que el otoño pronto acabaría.

…

…

…

_fin_


End file.
